


It Would Be Worth It

by TriplePirouette



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box fic based on the anonymous prompt: Steve/Peggy staying in bed all day.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	It Would Be Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Well, damn. I’m on a roll writing like, the exact opposite of things that are being prompted. Sorry, Anon. Probably not what you wanted, at all. But… yeah?

They were huddled together under what little overhang the pine tree created. The rain was pelting down through the needles, and Steve kept trying to readjust his shield to protect them from the worst of the wind. There were many things about missions that were dangerous and scary and frustrating, but this was just the annoying part: their trek to their extraction point was halted by the storm, and the rain was getting worse every minute. 

“I think I hear thunder,” Steve mumbled. “We shouldn’t stay under here much longer.”

Peggy leaned back against the bark of the tree. “I’m loathe to give up the only dry spot for miles,” she mumbled. “Isn’t the shield non-conductive?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “but that only works if the lightning hits the shield, not the tree.”

Peggy sighed. “Point taken.” She let her head fall to Steve’s chest, and he wound his free arm tight around her. They’d only recently been starting to be more openly affectionate with one another when they were alone. At first the little rainstorm had seemed like a perfect excuse for a cuddle under the tree, but the rain had gotten progressively worse and despite the excuse for contact, they were both fairly miserable. She took a deep breath. “Alright, let’s see if we can find something better.”

Steve shifted, trying to help Peggy to her feet. “Didn’t you say there was a town about two miles away?”

She nodded, pulling the collar of her jacket up higher as they stepped out into the rain. Though it was only early evening, the sky was dark with heavy clouds and there was minimal light to move by. “Yes,” she nearly had to yell over the din, “But it was the target of an air raid some weeks back, intelligence said not much was left.”

Steve nudged her forward, keeping out of the open but still fairly far away from the trees. He turned his shield sideways and handed it to Peggy to hold over her head. She took it gratefully, despite the fact that they were both already quite wet and the rain was still coming at them sideways due to the wind. 

They set a quick pace, moving through squelching mud at the tree line, Steve listening for the far off thunder that seemed to be following them. They finally crested a hill to see the town below. Much of it was little more than ashes, but there were a few houses on the far end that seemed to have at least corners intact. Wordlessly the changed direction, heading to anything that might be shelter. 

They found refuge in the form of an old house. The lights didn’t work and the south side had no wall, but there was a room on the north side, what looked to be a living room, that had survived in tact with four walls, the ceiling, windows, and even a fireplace. Beyond that is a small bathroom that’s still in tact, though there’s no running water, and half of what looks like a bedroom. Steve pulls towels and sheets and a quilt from a half buried trunk in one of the bombed out rooms, laying them just inside the door of their blissfully dry haven just as the thunder catches up with them. 

Peggy, out of her wet clothes and draped in a sheet like a greek goddess, is already trying to light a fire in the fireplace as Steve drags a mattress into the room. “The one side’s a little scorched, but it’s better than the floor.” 

He strips himself and wraps a towel around his hips just as Peggy gets the fire going. Together they lay their clothes out around the fireplace, close enough to dry but far enough to avoid errant sparks. Steve drags the mattress closer to the fire and they manage to dress the bed with another sheet and the quilt. 

Peggy slipped under the quilt first, smiling up at Steve. “Don’t make me ask you to join me. I’m quite cold and this could be a matter of life or death.”

Steve’s chuckle it cut off by his gasp as he joins her, only to feel the icy touch of her toes on his calf. “You weren’t kidding!” he exclaims, wrapping himself around her. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was joking,” she mutters, even as she burrows into his arm embrace. “My feet are cold, the rest of me is just chilly. And warming by the minute, I might add.” 

He lets his hands rub up and down her arm and back, trying not to think about the amount of skin he’s touching. He pulls the quilt up over them, lightning and thunder crashing outside. “You still should have said something.”

She sighs contently, ignoring him. “You know what I can’t wait for?”

“What?” he asks, settling his hands to slow, intimate strokes as the rain pelts against the window. 

“I can’t wait to spend a whole day in bed.”

He looks down at her, his face full of disbelief. “Really?”

“Mmm,” she makes a noise of affirmation, meeting his eyes. “The utter decadence of being in my own, warm, dry bed with nothing to do for an entire day… instead of the mud filled camps and the messages and the slogging through snow and mud and rain… wouldn’t you just love that?”

“No.”

Steve’s curt reply surprises her. She pulls out of his arms and presses up onto her elbow. “No?”

“I’ve done it. Being in bed all day. For years. Doctors orders.” His face is stern, doesn’t change, but hers does as the realization hits her. “I literally spent whole days where I only left my bed to use the bathroom. Didn’t get to go to the table to eat, couldn’t stand up and stretch or go take a walk because I felt like it. Sometimes it was doctor’s orders and my Ma fought with me to keep me in there. Sometimes it was because I was so sick I really couldn’t get up and out.”

She reached out, letting her hand run over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Steve. I should have thought…”

“Nah- you’re right. You, _you_ deserve a day where you can just lay in bed. Do nothing. Finally get a day to relax and have a break from all this. It’s not the same.” He sighed, laying on his back and watching as the shadows of flames danced on the ceiling. “But I’ve done it, and I have such bad memories of it. I’ll never do it again. Even when I was older and I was sick, I’d drag myself out of bed just to sit in a chair for a while. Just to be somewhere else.”

Peggy snuggled into his side, his arm holding her close. They were quiet for long minutes as the thunder shook the foundation. “I’m glad we got out of the rain,” Peggy mumbled, “This is much worse than either of us thought.”

Steve stayed quiet, and she would have sworn he’d fallen asleep if it wasn’t for how his hand kept moving gently over her arm. “I could do it like this, though,” he muttered. 

“Oh?”

“Like this,” he rolled to his side, taking her fully in his arms. “If you were there with me, I could spend the day in bed.” He nudged his nose against hers, teasing her lips with his closeness. “To have you to talk to, to keep me company.”

She smiled at how he skirted the obvious thing they’d be doing if they were in bed together all day. She wiggled her now warm toes against his calf. “You could keep my feet warm.” 

He nodded, humming in affirmation. “I could bring you breakfast.”

She smiled, letting her hands slide up to play in his hair. “What will you make me?”

He laughed, sliding his hands down to find her hips. “I said bring you, not make you. I can’t cook worth a damn.”

“We may starve then, I’m hopeless in the kitchen.” 

He kissed her, slow and gentle, sliding his hands around until he found the edge of the bedsheet wrapped around her and found his way to the skin of her low back. He pulled back, smiling. “It would be worth it.” 


End file.
